By My Side
by donnaughty
Summary: Cinta mereka tak akan pernah hilang untuk satu sama lain. Slash boys love. DRARRY.


Disclaimer : J.K Rowling

Pair : Draco M. & Harry P.

Rate : M

Genre : Romance/Angst

**Warning : SLASH boys love, OOC, Modified Canon.**

Mine Word : In this fic, Professor Dumbledore ga pernah mati. Maaf kalo ada beberapa alur atau mantra yang ga sesuai aslinya, maklum, namanya juga modified canon. So, enjoy..

**By My Side**

Semilir angin berhembus dengan lembut. Membuai sepasang kekasih yang sedang berdiam diri menikmati keheningan yang nyaman. Draco Malfoy duduk bersandar di sebuah pohon rindang di tepi danau dengan kedua tangannya berada di belakang kepala. Sedangkan kekasihnya, Harry Potter, dengan nyamannya memeluk pinggang Draco dan menempelkan kepalanya ke dada Draco.

Ya. Harry Potter dan Draco Malfoy. Dua pemuda yang dikenal sebagai musuh besar itu ternyata diam-diam menjalin hubungan sebagai kekasih sejak sebulan yang lalu. Bukan karena mereka tak mau hubungan mereka diketahui umum, hanya saja posisi mereka berada di dua kubu yang amat berlawanan yang tak memungkinkan mereka untuk berhubungan satu sama lain, walaupun hanya sebagai teman.

Awal hubungan mereka sangat lucu sebenarnya. Mereka yang awalnya sering bertengkar, saling melemparkan mantra, saling menjahili, ternyata saling mencintai. Awalnya mereka tak menyadari hal ini. Tapi kita harus berterima kasih kepada satu orang yang akhirnya berhasil membuka mata dan hati kedua musuh itu, Blaise Zabini.

Ya. Sahabat dekat Draco itu mungkin memiliki indera ke-enam atau apalah itu namanya. Yang jelas, dialah yang tiba-tiba mencetuskan ide bahwa selama ini Draco berusaha menjahili dan bertengkar dengan Harry adalah karena jauh di lubuk hatinya, dia menyukai Harry. Draco tertawa keras saat mendengar pernyataan Blaise itu, membuat Blaise melongo karena tidak pernah melihat Malfoy junior di depannya ini tertawa. Satu alasan lagi yang membuat Blaise yakin kalau Draco benar-benar menyukai Harry.

Blaise menghela nafas frustasi saat tawa Draco berubah menjadi cekikikan terpaksa. "Kau harus segera mendapatkannya sebelum kau menyesal, Draco." Sekali lagi mengingatkan sahabatnya yang selalu dingin itu.

Dan Draco mengakui, mendapatkan Harry adalah hal yang amat sangat sulit. Apalagi dia harus melakukannya diam-diam. Tak perlu dijelaskan mengapa, karena fakta mengharuskannya demikian. _But__ it's __all __worth __it_. Sekarang Harry menjadi miliknya, begitu pun sebaliknya.

.

#

.

Sudah hampir seminggu ini Harry tidak pernah bertemu dengan kekasihnya. Dia hanya melihatnya sekilas saat waktu makan beberapa kali. Harry sangat merindukan pangeran es Slytherin itu. Rindu dengan belaiannya. Rindu dengan ciumannya. Dan terutama rindu dengan kehangatannya. Ada banyak hal yang ingin Harry ceritakan, tapi entah kenapa, sepertinya waktu sedang tidak bersahabat dengan mereka berdua.

Sarapan kali ini dilewati Harry dengan tidak bersemangat. Diam-diam dia sering mencuri pandang ke seberang mejanya, mencari sosok pemuda berambut pirang yang amat sangat dirindukannya. Menghela napas panjang karena yang dicarinya tidak nampak. Disingkirkannya begitu saja piring dihadapannya tanpa ada niat sedikit pun untuk menghabiskannya.

"_Mate_, apa kau baik-baik saja?," tanya Ron.

"Yeah, hanya sedikit malas," jawab Harry tak peduli. Pikirannya sibuk dipenuhi tentang dimana kira-kira Draco berada, apakah dia sudah makan. Atau jangan-jangan dia sakit? Harry menggelengkan kepalanya keras-keras, berusaha mengusir semua pikiran negatifnya.

"Aku duluan ya," seru Harry tiba-tiba kepada dua sahabatnya dan berdiri.

"Tapi Harry, pelajaran akan dimulai setengah jam lagi," cegah Hermione.

"Aku akan menyusul kalian," jawabnya sambil melangkah meninggalkan Aula besar.

.

.

Harry sengaja berjalan memutar, melewati koridor samping yang sepi, sebelum akhirnya dia menuju kelasnya. Dia hanya ingin berjalan-jalan sebentar. Melepaskan penatnya sekaligus berusaha membuang jauh-jauh pikiran negatif tentang kekasihnya yang akhir-akhir ini jarang terlihat.

Saat melewati taman yang memang bersebelahan dengan koridor, Harry melihat sosok yang begitu dirindukannya. Pemuda dengan rambut yang terlihat semakin terang saat terkena sinar matahari itu duduk membelakangi Harry. Sepertinya ia sedang berbincang dengan seseorang karena Harry mendengar suara Draco. Saat akan mendekati kekasihnya, Harry tercekat dengan pemandangan yang ada di hadapannya. Tangan kekasihnya itu sedang digenggam dengan mesranya oleh Pansy Parkinson, teman bicaranya saat itu. Dan tampaknya Draco tidak keberatan walau wajahnya masih datar dan dingin.

Wajah Harry memanas. Hatinya seperti ditusuk sebilah pedang yang seakan-akan ditancapkan ke hatinya berkali-kali. Tangannya terkepal hingga buku-buku jarinya terlihat memutih. Tanpa menimbulkan suara, ia langsung meninggalkan tempat itu. Menjauh sebelum dia lepas kendali dan mengutuk salah satu dari dua orang terkutuk itu.

.

.

Harry memasuki kelas masih dengan wajah memerah. Ron dan Hermione yang melihat sahabatnya itu datang dengan keadaan yang menyeramkan, hanya saling memandang.

"Harry, ada apa denganmu?" tanya Hermione cemas.

Namun Harry hanya menjawab dengan gemeretakan giginya, menarik kursi di sebelah Ron dan menghempaskan tubuhnya dengan kasar.

Beberapa saat kemudian Draco masuk ke kelas bersama Blaise dan Theo, berjalan melewati Harry, tak menyadari kliat tajam dan menusuk dari emerald itu. Saat Draco hendak duduk, entah kenapa Harry tidak bisa lagi mengontrol emosinya.

"Dasar _Ferret_ sialan!" teriak Harry sambil mengacungkan tongkatnya ke arah pangeran Slytherin itu.

Draco tersentak dengan kata-kata Harry. Dengan cepat dia menguasai keadaan dan membalas Harry.

"Ada apa denganmu, Potter? Merindukanku?" Seringai khas Malfoy muncul di wajah tampan itu.

Harry yang melihat seringai itu semakin emosi. "_Expelliarmus_!" seru Harry tiba-tiba ke arah Draco. Draco yang tak menyangka Harry akan menyerangnya hanya bisa menikmati rasa sakit saat tubuhnya terpental ke belakang, menabrak meja sebelum akhirnya jatuh ke lantai.

Kelas yang semula hening karena pertengkaran dua kubu itu mendadak menjadi ribut. Kedua asrama saling mengangkat tongkatnya, siap bertarung. Untunglah Profesor McGonagall datang sebelum perang antar asrama terjadi. Profesor yang datang agak terlambat karena urusan mendadak itu begitu terkejut dengan keadaan kelas yang berantakan dan ramai. Wajahnya memucat saat menemukan Draco tergeletak di lantai dengan sudut bibirnya mengeluarkan darah. Di depannya, Harry berdiri dengan napas tersengal-sengal dan wajah yang jauh lebih pucat darinya.

.

.

"Harry, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi denganmu?" Hermione memandang Harry dengan cemas.

Harry hanya terdiam sambil memandang ke arah danau. Kejadian tadi pagi di kelas benar-benar di luar kendalinya. Profesor McGonagall segera membawa Draco ke Hospital Wing sebelum keadaannya bertambah parah. Harry pun sempat dikenakan detensi akibat perbuatannya itu. Tapi yang membuatnya gelisah adalah rasa bersalahnya karena telah menyerang Draco. Dia tak pernah bermaksud untuk membuat Draco celaka.

Hermione terus memperhatikan sahabatnya itu. Saat Draco selesai dibawa ke _Hospital__ Wing_, pelajaran memang dilanjutkan, namun pandangan Hermione tak pernah lepas dari Harry. Dia merasa ada sesuatu yang terjadi dengan pemuda itu. Maka saat selesai makan siang, Hermione langsung menarik Harry ke Danau Hitam untuk bicara berdua.

Hermione melangkah maju, menghadap ke arah Harry dan memandang kedua emerald yang bersinar redup itu. "Kau bisa menceritakan tentang apa pun padaku, Harry," yakin Hermione, tersenyum lembut.

"Aku tak bermaksud membuatnya celaka, 'Mione. Tapi dia menyakitiku lebih dulu. Aku sakit hati. Aku marah." Harry masih menatap ke arah danau, berusaha menahan airmata yang akan keluar dari matanya akibat rasa bersalah dan juga amarah yang masih tersisa jika ia mengingat kejadian di taman.

"Apa yang dilakukan Malfoy padamu kali ini, Harry?"

Harry tertawa miris. "Aku melihatnya memegang tangan Parkinson di taman. Setelah beberapa hari tak berjumpa dengannya, ketika aku merindukannya, dia malah asyik bermesraan dengan gadis sialan itu!" geram Harry.

Hermione melongo.

"Kau.. Merindukan Malfoy?" tanya gadis berambut coklat mengembang itu tak percaya.

Harry menoleh ke arah Hermione. Tersenyum, kemudian duduk di salah satu batu besar di pinggir danau.

"Ya, 'Mione. Aku merindukan Draco. Aku bahkan mencintainya. Aku mencintainya karena.." Harry menarik nafas panjang. "Entahlah. Aku hanya mencintainya. Dan dia juga mencintaiku. Sepertinya. Kejadian di taman itu membuatku tak yakin akan perasaannya padaku. Aku begitu marah karena aku merasa dibodohi dan dibohongi olehnya," cerita Harry. Badannya bergetar, seperti sedang menahan dirinya untuk tidak menangis.

"Apa kau sudah bicara padanya?" tanya Hermione.

"Bicara? Untuk apa? Untuk melihatnya menertawakan kebodohanku yang percaya begitu saja kalau dia mencintaiku juga?" tawa miris terdengar dari pemuda berkacamata itu.

"Kau harus segera bicara padanya, Harry. Mungkin yang tadi kau lihat hanya sebuah kesalahpahaman belaka." Hermione membelai lembut lengan sahabatnya tersebut. Baru kali ini ia melihat seorang Harry Potter begitu rapuh.

"Kusarankan agar kau membicarakan semuanya dengan Malfoy. Sebelum semuanya terlambat dan kau akan menyesal nantinya," yakin Hermione.

Harry menatap kedua mata coklat sahabat perempuannya itu. "Baiklah. Tapi mungkin besok aku akan bertemu dengannya, karena sehabis pelajaran nanti aku harus menjalani detensiku," ujar Harry akhirnya saat ia melihat senyum dan sinar yakin dari Hermione.

.

#

.

Harry berjalan di koridor sepi itu menuju _Hospital__ Wing_. Ada sedikit rasa enggan di dirinya untuk menemui Malfoy junior itu, tapi di lubuk hatinya yang terdalam, dia ingin meminta kejelasan tentang hubungan mereka.

Pemuda berambut hitam berantakan itu menarik nafas, memantapkan hati dan langkahnya menuju tempat dimana Draco dirawat.

Untunglah hari ini adalah hari Sabtu. Kebanyakan murid sedang ke Hogsmeade untuk menghabiskan waktu libur mereka, jadi Harry tak perlu merasa was-was saat nanti dia berbicara dengan Draco.

Harry memasuki pintu _Hospital Wing_ dengan hati-hati. Beberapa langkah setelah memasuki ruangan itu, ia berpapasan dengan Madam Pomfrey. Sepertinya ia hendak bepergian ke luar dilihat dari pakaian lengkap yang dipakainya.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, Mr. Potter?" sapa sang healer Hogwarts itu saat melihat Harry.

"Err. Apakah Malfoy masih dirawat disini?" tanya Harry ragu.

"Ya. Beliau masih beristirahat disini," jawab wanita itu. Pandangannya agak khawatir saat dia mendengar Harry menanyakan tentang keberadaan musuhnya itu. Wanita itu takut akan terjadi serangan kedua setelah kemarin. Namun rasa khawatirnya berkurang saat ia menatap kilau emerald itu memperlihatkan rasa ragu dan sedih, bukannya dendam.

"Mr. Malfoy ada di tempat tidur paling ujung," lanjut Madam Pomfrey saat melihat Harry mengedarkan pandangannya, mencari dimana Draco berada.

"Terima kasih, _ma'am_," balas Harry.

"Dan kuharap tidak ada keributan lagi kali ini karena aku harus keluar Hogwarts sebentar," pinta wanita setengah baya tersebut sambil melangkah keluar _Hospital Wing_.

Harry hanya tersenyum kecil sebagai jawaban.

.

.

"Bisa aku bicara denganmu?" tanya Harry ragu saat dilihatnya Draco sedang berbicara dengan Blaise.

Blaise yang sedang duduk di kursi di samping Draco langsung berdiri. Tongkatnya sudah dalam posisi siap digunakan.

"Aku tak akan menyerangnya lagi, Blaise. Aku hanya mau berbicara padanya," pinta Harry saat ia melihat posisi Blaise. Mata emerald itu berpindah menatap mata kelabu di hadapannya. Mata kelabu yang begitu dicintainya namun baru saja membuatnya sakit hati.

Draco tercengang saat emerald itu menatapnya. Sinarnya tidak lagi menunjukkan amarah, melainkan sedih, ragu, dan terluka?

'_Apa __yang __terjadi __denganmu,_ _Love_?' batin Draco.

"Biarkan kami bicara, Blaise. Masalah kami harus segera diselesaikan. Dan aku cukup yakin Harry tidak akan melukaiku lagi." Draco meyakinkan Blaise untuk menurunkan tongkatnya.

"Baiklah. Aku rasa kalian memang perlu bicara. Aku akan tinggalkan kalian berdua. Untunglah hanya ada Draco di tempat ini, jadi kalian bisa bicara dan berteriak sepuasnya," ujar Blaise, beranjak meninggalkan _Hospital__Wing_. "Dan aku harap kalian tak perlu berteriak untuk menyelesaikan masalah kalian," lanjut Blaise dengan nada menggoda.

.

.

"Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya, Harry?" tanya Draco lembut.

Harry memalingkan mukanya, menghindar dari tatapan Draco, menekan rasa sakit di dadanya.

"Aku melihatmu dengan Parkinson kemarin pagi di taman, berpegangan tangan," jawab Harry, berusaha terdengar datar, walau gagal.

Draco terkejut. Kemudian tanpa disangka-sangka, ia malah tertawa keras. Seorang Draco Malfoy yang selalu memasang tampang dingin dan datar bisa juga tertawa ternyata.

Harry mengernyit.

"Kenapa kau tertawa? Jadi benar kau ada hubungan dengan Parkinson? Jadi selama ini kau hanya mempermainkan aku saja?" teriak Harry, emosi.

"_Merlin_! Tenangkan dirimu, _Love_. Biarkan aku menjelaskan semua padamu," pinta Draco. Dia lalu meminta Harry duduk di tepi tempat tidurnya.

"Aku tak pernah ada hubungan apa pun dengan gadis Parkinson itu. Aku tak punya perasaan apa pun padanya. Tapi kau tahu kan dia selalu mengejarku? Nah, kemarin adalah salah satunya. Ketahuilah bahwa aku sangat marah saat dia dengan berani-beraninya memegang tanganku. Kalau saja dia bukan perempuan, mungkin sudah kutampar wajahnya," jelas Draco.

Harry memandangnya tak percaya.

"Jadi yang kemarin itu.."

"Hanya salah paham," lanjut Draco sambil meraih tangan Harry, membawanya dalam genggamannya.

Harry menundukkan kepalanya, berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah akibat malu. "Maaf," bisik Harry.

"Tak apa-apa, _Love_, aku suka kalau kau cemburu seperti ini," goda Draco. Diciumnya tangan Harry dengan lembut.

"Tapi aku akan meminta pertanggungjawabanmu sehingga aku harus menghabiskan akhir pekanku disini." Draco menatap mata Harry dengan sinar yang dengan segera membuat pipi Harry merona merah kembali.

Draco terus menatap emerald pujaannya itu, meraih leher Harry, membawanya mendekat dan tenggelam dalam ciumannya.

"_I__ miss __you __so __much_," ucap Draco diantara ciumannya.

"Aku pun merindukanmu, Draco. Sangat," balas Harry, terbuai dalam ciuman Draco.

Belaian liar namun lembut dari lidah Draco di dalam mulutnya membuat Harry mengerang. Intensitas ciuman itu pun terus meningkat. Dan entah bagaimana caranya, tiba-tiba Harry sudah berbaring di tempat tidur Draco dengan Draco menindih tubuhnya.

Pemuda pirang itu kembali memagut bibir merah menawan kekasihnya itu. Ciuman panas penuh gairah yang disambut oleh Harry dengan tak kalah bergairahnya. Sementara bibirnya sibuk bermain dengan bibir Harry, kedua tangan Draco berusaha melepaskan semua penutup tubuh pemuda di bawahnya itu. Ciumannya pun turun ke leher jenjang Harry, meninggalkan Harry dengan bisik desahannya yang sangat menarik untuk didengar oleh Draco.

Bibir dengan lengkung sempurna milik Malfoy junior itu terus menginvasi setiap inchi bagian tubuh Harry, membuat bulu kuduk si empunya meremang oleh gairah.

"D-D-Draco," desah Harry saat Draco dengan brutalnya mencium satu titik sensitif di tubuhnya. Mata emeraldnya melebar saat Draco menggigit, mencium dan menjilat bagian tubuhnya tersebut.

Draco mendongak, memperlihatkan seringainya yang khas. Tangannya dengan lihai melepas semua pakaiannya. Kembali diciumnya Harry dengan penuh gairah dan cinta.

"_Do__ you __want __me, __Harry_?" tanya Draco disela ciumannya.

"_I __want __you, __Draco. __I __want __you__ inside __me_."

Draco mencium Harry sekali lagi. Kemudian ia meletakkan kedua kaki Harry diatas pundaknya. Dengan satu hentakan keras, Draco memasuki tubuh Harry.

Seketika Harry merasakan rasa sakit yang luar biasa. Dicengkeramnya selimut yang menjadi alas mereka dengan kuat. Matanya terpejam untuk menahan rasa sakit itu.

"Tatap aku, _Love_," pinta kekasihnya itu dengan suara lembut.

Harry membuka matanya dan menemukan kedua kilau kelabu itu menatapnya hangat dan penuh cinta. Perlahan rasa sakit itu pun mulai berkurang saat tubuhnya mulai menerima keberadaan Draco di dalam dirinya. Tangannya meraih leher Draco, meminta bibir kekasihnya itu untuk memanjanya.

Logikanya seakan menghilang saat Draco berkali-kali menghujam titik terdalam tubuhnya.

"Miliki aku, Draco, miliki aku sepenuhnya, please," pinta Harry sambil mencium bibir kekasihnya dengan liar.

Permintaan Harry membuat gerakan Draco semakin liar. Hentakannya bertambah cepat, dan intensitas ciumannya pun bertambah panas. Draco membawa mereka berdua ke tempat yang tak pernah mereka tuju sebelumnya. Tempat yang hanya diketahui oleh mereka berdua dan cinta mereka. Keduanya meneriakkan nama pasangannya saat mereka sampai di tempat itu dan dunia mereka berubah menjadi putih bersih. Teriakan yang langsung dibungkam si pemuda pirang dengan ciuman penuh kasih untuk kekasihnya.

.

.

"Kau tak apa-apa kan, Draco?"

"_Merlin_. Setelah apa yang baru saja kita lakukan, kau baru menanyakan keadaanku?" Draco mendengus.

"Jangan salahkan aku. Kau terlihat baik-baik saja saat aku masuk tadi," balas Harry, cemberut.

Seringai tipis muncul di bibir Draco.

"Aku baik-baik saja, _Love_. Mantramu hanya berpengaruh kecil padaku," jawab Draco akhirnya dengan nada sombong.

Harry memukul belakang kepala Draco.

"Ouch. Kenapa kau memukulku?" Draco meringis menerima pukulan Harry.

"Awas saja kalau kau sampai macam-macam denganku. Akibatnya akan seratus kali lebih fatal dari yang kemarin," jawab Harry, masih cemberut.

Draco yang melihat wajah Harry menjadi sangat menarik akibat cemberut, tertawa.

"Mwah," kata Draco sambil mengecup gemas bibir Harry.

.

.

Harry kembali ke asramanya saat matahari tepat berada di puncak kepalanya, masih dengan wajah memerah. Saat sampai di ruang rekreasi yang masih sepi, dia bertemu dengan Hermione sedang duduk sambil membaca buku tebal yang entah Harry tak mau tahu apa isinya.

"Kau terlihat gembira, Harry, apa masalahmu sudah selesai?" goda sahabat perempuannya itu sambil tersenyum.

Cengiran lebar muncul di wajah Harry. "Ya, berkat saranmu, 'Mione. Terima kasih banyak," jawab Harry dan menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa di samping Hermione.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu, jadi aku tak perlu melihat wajah cemberutmu lagi," lanjut gadis itu sambil tertawa.

"Kau tak keberatan dengan hubunganku dan Draco, 'Mione?" tanya Harry dengan nada serius dan lebih pelan.

"Asal kau bahagia, Harry. Tapi kau tahu apa konsekuensi dari hubunganmu ini kan?" Hermione balik bertanya.

Harry menarik nafas panjang, "Ya, 'Mione, aku tahu. Aku hanya berharap perang segera selesai dan aku bisa bersamanya tanpa harus sembunyi-sembunyi seperti ini."

"Kalau aku boleh tahu, sejak kapan dan bagaimana kalian bisa bersama?" tanya gadis terpintar di asramanya itu dengan nada ingin tahu.

Harry memandang sahabatnya sejak tahun pertama itu. Sebelum bercerita, dirapalkannya mantra peredam agar pembicaraannya tidak didengar orang lain, walaupun ruang rekreasi masih sepi karena kebanyakan penghuninya sedang berada di Hogsmeade.

"Aku sudah bersama Draco kira-kira sejak sebulan yang lalu. Maaf aku tidak memberitahumu karena aku tidak yakin apa kau dan Ron bisa menerima hubungan kami." Harry memandang Hermione dengan pandangan menyesal.

"Aku mengerti, Harry. Jujur saja sampai saat ini pun aku kaget bagaimana bisa kau menjadi kekasih seorang Malfoy. Tapi setelah melihat wajahmu saat datang tadi, aku mulai mengerti dan menerima ini semua. Tapi kurasa lebih baik kau jangan memberitahu Ron sampai perang berakhir," saran Hermione yang dijawab dengan anggukan mengerti dari Harry.

"Lalu ceritakan padaku bagaimana cara Malfoy memintamu menjadi kekasihnya? Aku benar-benar tidak bisa membayangkannya," kata Hermione sambil terkekeh pelan.

"Ya, kejadiannya memang lucu sebenarnya," jawab Harry ikut terkekeh mengingat kejadian sebulan lalu itu. "Selama aku mengenalnya, dia selalu menggangguku, menjahiliku dan bahkan menghinaku. Tapi entah sejak beberapa bulan lalu, aku merasa kehilangan saat ulah-ulah jahilnya dan suaranya tidak ada di sekitarku. Aneh kan? Aku bahkan mulai sering memperhatikannya, membayangkan tatapan matanya yang biasa bersinar dingin menjadi hangat jika menatapku. Sampai suatu saat ketika aku menatapnya saat makan malam, tiba-tiba dia membalas tatapanku dengan sinar yang berbeda. Sinar hangat yang selalu kubayangkan akhirnya muncul." Senyum lembut muncul di bibir Harry saat dia mengingatnya. Sinar hangat dari kedua kilau kelabu yang pertama kali dilihatnya, hanya untuk dirinya.

"Kemudian di suatu malam, saat aku sedang sendirian di menara astronomi, dia mendatangiku. Dan tanpa basa-basi dia langsung memintaku menjadi kekasihnya," kenang Harry sambil tertawa.

Hermione melotot, "Dia benar-benar melakukan itu?"

"Ya. Aku kaget. Dia pasti sedang mengerjaiku, begitu pikirku saat itu. Aku pun langsung menolak. Aku bilang mana mungkin dia bisa jatuh cinta padaku, dia selalu menggangguku. Dan dia adalah pengikut Voldemort. Lalu dia bilang kalau sebenarnya tanpa sadar dia menggangguku karena dia ingin punya tempat khusus di hatiku, dan semua ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan penyihir sialan itu."

"Lalu kau menerimanya?"

"Belum. Aku bilang aku butuh waktu untuk memikirkannya dan untuk melihat apakah dia benar-benar serius dengan perkataannya. Aku pikir saat masa penantian atas jawabanku dia akan berhenti menjahiliku, ternyata sama saja," ujar Harry, menarik nafas panjang, namun senyumnya bertambah lebar. "Tapi ada yang berbeda. Biasanya tatapan matanya tetap dingin saat dia menggangguku, namun saat itu tidak dingin lagi, melainkan hangat. Kehangatan yang hanya dia tujukan untukku."

Hermione tersenyum melihat ekspresi Harry saat menceritakan proses jadian dua musuh besar itu.

"Akhirnya dua minggu kemudian aku memutuskan untuk menerimanya. Tapi kami tidak bisa memberitahu orang lain tentang hubungan kami. Kau tahu kan alasannya, 'Mione?" tanya Harry sambil menatap sahabatnya.

Hermione mengangguk.

"Jadi itulah awal hubungan kami. Hhh.. Aku benar-benar berharap perang akan segera berakhir, 'Mione. Aku lelah," ujar Harry, menyenderkan kepalanya ke sofa, menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Kau harus bersabar, Harry," yakin 'Mione, membelai lengan sahabatnya, memberi semangat.

"Terima kasih banyak, 'Mione. Terima kasih sudah mau menjadi sahabatku."

"Aku senang bisa jadi sahabatmu, Harry." Kedua sahabat itu saling tersenyum, memberikan dukungan tanpa perlu mengatakannya.

.

#

.

Rapat Orde yang diadakan di Grimmauld Place kali ini dihadiri oleh hampir semua anggotanya, termasuk para anggota muda seperti Harry, Ron dan Hermione. Pantas saja, karena topik yang dibahas pun amat penting. Beberapa hari belakangan ini banyak penyerangan yang dilakukan secara terang-terangan oleh para Pelahap Maut. Para Auror yang bertugas pun tak dapat menangkap mereka karena kelihaian para cecunguk Voldemort itu.

Beberapa jam kemudian rapat berakhir dengan keputusan bahwa para anggota Orde yang bukan Auror akan berusaha membantu menangkap Pelahap Maut yang membuat kekacauan.

"Harry, bisa aku bicara denganmu?" panggil Dumbledore, kepala Sekolah Hogwarts sekaligus pemimpin Orde.

"Baik, Profesor," jawab Harry.

"Harry, kau tahu kan kalau akhir-akhir ini aku sibuk untuk memburu _Horcrux_ yang telah disembunyikan oleh Voldemort?"

"Ya, saya tahu, Profesor."

"Aku sudah berhasil menemukan dan memusnahkan keenam _Horcrux_ miliknya. Dan saat ini aku sedang mencari tahu tentang _Horcrux_ yang ketujuh," lanjut Profesor dengan janggut panjang putih itu.

Harry memperhatikan penjelasan Profesor yang sangat dihormatinya itu dengan seksama.

"Aku sudah menemukan beberapa info tentangnya. Dan apa yang aku takutkan sepertinya menjadi kenyataan," Profesor di depannya itu memandang Harry dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Apa itu ada hubungannya denganku, Profesor?" Entah ada firasat apa, tiba-tiba Harry merasa arah pembicaraan Profesornya itu menuju dirinya.

"Ya, Harry, ini ada hubungannya dengan dirimu," jawab beliau.

"Dan apakah hubunganku dengan _Horcrux_ Voldemort?" selidik Harry. "Apakah.. aku adalah _Horcrux_ ketujuh Voldemort?" tebak Harry tiba-tiba.

Profesor di hadapannya itu mengangguk pelan.

Hati Harry langsung mencelos melihat anggukan dari kepala sekolahnya.

"Tapi aku baru 65% yakin, Harry. Aku masih akan mencari tahu apakah ini semua benar," lanjut beliau segera setelah melihat wajah muridnya itu memucat.

"Sekarang kau kembalilah ke asrama. Jangan terlalu memikirkan pembicaraan kita ini, karena semua belum pasti," ujar Profesor Dumbledore, menepuk pelan lengannya.

Pemuda berkacamata dengan rambut hitamnya yang berantakan itu hanya mampu mengangguk karena otaknya masih berusaha mencerna semua perkataan dari kepala sekolahnya tersebut.

Langkahnya lunglai saat meninggalkan ruangan rapat menuju perapian untuk kembali ke sekolahnya.

.

.

Harry berdiri di pinggir danau sendirian. Pikirannya kosong. Well, setidaknya dia mencoba mengosongkan pikirannya kalau dia tidak ingin kepalanya benar-benar meledak akibat pembicaraannya dengan Profesor Dumbledore tadi. Tiba-tiba sepasang tangan meraihnya dari belakang, memeluknya dengan erat. Harry tersenyum, tangannya langsung menggenggam kedua tangan yang sedang bertaut di dadanya. Sedikit mengerang saat orang di belakangnya mencium tengkuknya dengan lembut dan tanpa suara.

"Draco," desah Harry.

"Hmm," jawab Draco tanpa menghentikan ciumannya di tengkuk kekasihnya itu. Ciuman-ciuman ringan yang terus beranjak naik hingga belakang telinga Harry. Draco menggigit ringan sedikit daun telinga Harry, membuat Harry terkekeh geli. Dengan perlahan, Draco memutar bahu Harry hingga mereka saling berhadapan, meraih pinggangnya dengan kedua tangannya, dan membiarkan tangan Harry memeluk lehernya.

_"I__ love__ you, __Harry."_ Draco mencium lembut kening Harry.

_"I__ will __always __protect __you."_ Diciumnya puncak hidung Harry.

_"And__ no __matter __what, __I __will __always__ beside __you."_ Harry tersenyum saat Draco mencium bibirnya dengan penuh kasih.

Draco benar-benar tahu bagaimana cara menghilangkan segala keresahan di hati Harry, bahkan saat Harry belum mengatakan apapun padanya.

_"So__ are __you__ feeling__ better __now?"_ goda Draco. Rona merah muncul di kedua pipi Harry.

"Selalu lebih baik bila kau ada disisiku," jawab Harry sambil mengecup sekilas bibir kekasih tercintanya itu.

"Dan aku harap saat perang besar selesai nanti, kita akan selalu bersama," pinta Harry.

Draco tersenyum, menarik Harry dalam pelukannya yang hangat, "_I__ promise__ you,__ Love."_

.

#

.

Harry tahu tak seharusnya dia berada disini, tapi dia ingin sekali menemui kekasihnya itu. Perasaannya mendadak tidak enak semenjak pagi ini. Dia merasa harus menemui Draco, meyakinkan dirinya kalau dia tidak akan berpisah dengan pemuda yang dicintainya itu.

Harry sudah mencari Draco di danau, di menara astronomi, tapi dia tidak juga menemukannya. Dan entah muncul darimana ide gila itu, tapi disinilah dia berada. Di ruang rekreasi musuh abadi asramanya, Slytherin. Untung bagi Harry, para penghuni asrama mayoritas sedang berada di luar, hanya satu atau dua saja yang masih di dalam, termasuk Draco. Dan Harry pun masih sempat menggunakan akal sehatnya untuk menggunakan Jubah Gaib-nya sehingga dia takkan terlihat oleh para penghuni asrama berlambang ular tersebut.

Satu persatu kamar dia ketuk. Terus berlanjut saat dia tak mendapat jawaban atau jawaban yang keluar bukan dari suara yang dia cari. Hingga dia sampai di ujung ruangan, dia meyakinkan diri bahwa ini adalah kamar Draco. "Draco?" panggil Harry pelan seraya mengetuk pintu. Harry mendengar langkah tergesa dari dalam kamar tersebut, tak lama kemudian pintunya terbuka. "Harry?" Draco memanggil nama kekasihnya itu sambil mengedarkan pandangannya keluar kamar. Harry langsung menerobos masuk saat Draco membuka pintu kamarnya lebih lebar. Walau sempat terkejut, Draco tahu siapa yang datang dan segera menutup pintu sebelum penghuni lain sadar ada tamu yang tak diundang masuk ke asrama mereka.

"_Merlin_! Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kau baik-baik saja kan?" tanya Draco cemas karena tidak biasanya Harry nekad datang ke asramanya seperti ini. Bukannya membalas, Harry malah langsung mencium bibir Draco dengan panas. Disingkirkannya dengan kasar Jubah Gaib yang masih menutupi sebagian tubuhnya. Kemudian dilingkarkannya kedua lengannya di leher Draco, memperdalam ciuman. Rasa terkejut Draco semakin bertambah. Walaupun begitu, ia tetap membalas ciuman Harry, memeluknya dan memagut bibir dari pria pujaannya itu. Seakan ingin Draco memimpinnya, Harry membuka kedua bibirnya, meminta Draco untuk menginvasinya lebih dalam. Seringai kecil muncul sekejap di bibir Draco sebelum dia menuruti permintaan Harry. Dipereratnya pelukan mereka, berusaha meredakan getaran yang muncul diantara mereka, walaupun hasilnya nihil. Dijelajahinya setiap senti rongga mulut Harry dengan lidahnya. Ciuman yang semakin panas itu terpaksa terhenti saat tiba-tiba Harry mendorong bahu Draco menjauh dan melepaskan pelukannya, berusaha menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya.

"_Love_, kau baik-baik saja? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba datang kesini?" ulang Draco saat dia berhasil menahan hasratnya yang tiba-tiba muncul akibat ciuman tadi. Draco tersenyum tipis saat melihat wajah Harry yang memerah karena gairah. "Aku baik-baik saja. Aku hanya merindukanmua, Draco," jawab Harry sambil berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya.

Harry kembali mencium bibir Draco. Tangannya yang bebas bergerak liar membuka satu per satu kancing kemeja Draco. Ciuman panas Harry terus menyerang pemuda dengan surai pirang itu. Bibir, dagu, tengkuk, dada bidang, dan terus turun hingga ke perut kekasihnya. Draco sempat merapalkan mantra peredam suara dan mengunci pintu kamarnya hingga tak ada seorang pun yang bisa masuk dan mengganggunya. Draco tersentak saat Harry dengan sembarang membuka kancing celananya. Gairahnya melonjak saat Harry meraih pusat panasnya yang sudah mengeras sejak ciuman pertama tadi. Akal sehatnya sedikit demi sedikit hilang digantikan oleh satu rasa yang membawanya ke tempat dimana hanya ada dia dan Harry. Rasa itu membawanya melayang-layang saat Harry meraup pusat panasnya tersebut dengan mulutnya. Berkali-kali membawanya terombang-ambing diantara angin yang kencang namun amat menggoda itu. Draco menikmati bagaimana kekasih hatinya itu memanja dirinya. Akal sehatnya benar-benar hilang saat ia mencapai puncak gairahnya, membawanya ke tempat yang indah yang ditunjukkan oleh kekasihnya. Senyum lebar menghiasi bibirnya. Ditariknya bahu Harry yang masih berada dibawahnya. Diciumnya bibir ranum menggoda milik kekasihnya itu. Ciuman kuat namun penuh kasih.

"_I __love __you_, Draco," bisik Harry, tersenyum.

"_I__ know, __Love_. _And__ thank __you __for __being __mine_," balas Draco sambil mengecup puncak rambut hitam berantakan itu, memeluknya erat.

.

#

.

Danau itu masih disinari oleh sinar matahari yang sama seperti yang lalu-lalu. Masih dihembusi semilir angin yang sama sejuknya seperti kemarin. Masih dihiasi kilau air danau yang memancar akibat pantulan sinar matahari. Dan juga masih disinggahi oleh dua pemuda yang saling mencintai. Namun ada yang berbeda. Ya, biasanya aura di sekitar danau saat ada mereka berdua dipenuhi dengan kehangatan dan cinta, tapi hari ini, yang bisa mereka rasakan hanyalah cemas, bingung, dan takut.

Tak ada suara yang mereka keluarkan. Hanya tangan mereka yang saling bergenggaman, saling menguatkan satu sama lain, mewakili setiap rasa yang mereka rasakan.

"Draco," panggil Harry.

"_Yes, __Dear_?" balas Draco, mengalihkan pandangannya ke dua mata emerald yang selalu mampu menghipnotisnya itu.

"Jangan pernah tinggalkan aku," pintanya, menahan rasa sesak yang ada di dadanya.

Draco mengerti apa yang Harry rasakan. Perang besar akan segera dimulai. Perang dimana mereka berada di dua pihak yang berlawanan.

"Aku ingin perang ini segera berakhir," bisik Harry, lirih.

"Akan segera berakhir, Harry. Dan kita akan selalu bersama setelah perang laknat itu," yakin Draco, menarik Harry ke dalam pelukannya, melindunginya dari apa pun yang akan menyerang mantan musuhnya ini.

.

#

.

"Aku ingin menitipkan ini padamu." Draco menyerahkan sebuah buku berwarna hijau ke tangan Blaise. "Jika aku selamat dari perang besar nanti, aku akan mengambil kembali buku ini. Namun jika sesuatu terjadi padaku, aku harap kau memberikan buku ini kepada Harry," jelas Draco.

"Kenapa harus aku?" ujar Blaise, bingung.

"Karena hanya kau lah satu-satunya orang yang tahu tentang hubunganku dan Harry." Draco menatap Blaise dengan pandangan datar.

Namun Blaise melihat sesuatu di balik kilau kelabu yang selalu bersinar dingin itu. Ada ketakutan, cemas dan juga lelah.

"Apa kau takut, Draco?" tanya Blaise.

"Aku hanya takut Harry tidak bisa bertahan kalau tidak ada aku," balas Draco sambil beranjak pergi.

"Dan aku harap kau sendiri yang mengambil buku ini dariku, Draco," teriak Blaise sebelum Draco menghilang dari pandangan.

.

#

.

Professor Dumbledore akhirnya berhasil menyingkirkan _Horcrux_ ketujuh sang Pangeran Kegelapan yang ternyata adalah ular kesayangannya, Nagini, dan menyebabkan perang besar akhirnya meletus. Kubu putih dan kubu hitam tak henti-hentinya melontarkan mantra ke arah musuhnya. Korban pun berjatuhan tak terelakkan. Beberapa bangunan di sekolah megah itu terlihat hancur berantakan. Berkas-berkas sinar yang muncul dari masing-masing tongkat bisa dilihat dari kejauhan.

Ketika akhirnya _The-Boy-Who-Lived_ berhadapan dengan _The __Dark __Lord_, suasana mencekam semakin kentara. Keadaan sekitar semakin kacau dan menggila. Perang mantra antara dua pria berbeda generasi itu berlangsung sengit dan berbahaya. Siapa saja yang berada di dekat mereka bisa mati mendadak karena salah sasaran.

"_Expelliarmus_!" akhirnya berhasil membuat Harry membalikkan mantra mematikan sang Pangeran Kegelapan dan memusnahkan penyihir hitam itu untuk selamanya.

Sorak sorai bergema di sekitar arena perang utama. Para pengikut sang penyihir hitam itu pun lari ketakutan, tapi untungnya masih sempat ditangkap oleh anggota Orde.

Harry menarik nafas lega karena akhirnya dia bisa mengalahkan penyihir terkutuk itu. Matanya kemudian mencari sosok yang selalu ada di dekatnya. Ya, sepanjang perang berlangsung, Harry dan Draco memang selalu berusaha untuk selalu berada dalam jarak pandang masing-masing, tanpa kesepakatan dari kedua belah pihak. Mereka hanya ingin dapat melindungi satu sama lain meski dari jauh.

Draco menatap pahlawan bermata emerald terindah yang pernah dilihatnya. Saat Harry membalas tatapannya, Draco segera memberikan senyum terlembut dan terhangatnya hanya untuk pemuda yang dicintainya itu.

"_I__ love__ you __forever_," ucap Draco hanya dalam gerakan bibir namun mampu dibaca Harry. Mampu membuat pemuda dengan rambut berantakan itu bersemu merah dan membalasnya dengan senyum malu-malu.

Kemudian Harry melihat Theo berlari menghampiri Draco, berteriak dengan wajah panik, yang kemudian menularkan wajah panik itu kepada Draco. Harry ingin tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan, namun..

"Harry! Awas!" teriak Ron dari belakang sambil mendorong tubuh Harry dan membuatnya terjatuh dengan Ron berada diatasnya.

Harry mendongak dan melihat dinding di depannya hancur.

"_Sectumsempra_!"

Kemudian Harry mendengar seseorang meneriakkan mantra kutukan ke arah orang yang berusaha membunuh Harry tadi. Saat Harry menoleh ke arah teriakan itu, seseorang berjubah hitam dan bertopeng sudah terbujur kaku dengan tubuh dipenuhi darah.

Entah mengapa, tiba-tiba dada Harry terasa sesak dan matanya terasa perih. Ditekannya dadanya untuk menahan sakit yang tiba-tiba menyerangnya. Sakit yang muncul dari luka yang tidak tampak.

'_Ada__ apa __ini?_' batin Harry.

"Draco!" teriak Harry tiba-tiba saat dia teringat akan kejadian sebelum penyerangan dirinya itu.

Dipandanginya sekeliling ruangan itu, tapi Draco tidak tampak. Harry segera berlari mencari kekasihnya itu. Perasaannya bertambah sakit. Dadanya semakin sesak.

'_Merlin!__Ada __apa __ini? __Ku__mohon__ jangan __biarkan __apa__pun__ terjadi__ pada__ Draco_,' doa Harry ketika rasa cemas mulai menyelimuti dirinya.

Harry melihat kerumunan di halaman belakang Hogwarts. Kerumunan orang-orang yang tidak terlalu dikenal Harry. Tapi yang membuat Harry mendekat adalah suara tangisan seorang wanita yang Harry kenal. Harry terkesiap. Dengan perlahan, didekatinya kerumunan itu. Hatinya tidak berhenti berdoa semoga apa yang ada di pikirannya salah.

Begitu sampai di bagian paling depan, Harry hanya bisa terpaku. Otaknya kosong. Tubuhnya seperti mendadak mati rasa. Matanya nanar menatap pemandangan di depannya. Narcissa Malfoy berlutut menangis, memeluk seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang sudah terbujur kaku.

"Harry," panggil Blaise yang ternyata berdiri di sampingnya, meraih tubuh Harry yang tiba-tiba melemas.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Harry setengah tidak sadar.

"Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat, Harry. Setelah Voldemort mati, para pelahap maut pun seperti kehilangan kendali. Kemudian Ms. Lestrange berusaha menyerang Mrs. Malfoy karena beliau membohongi Voldemort untukmu. Aku pun segera menyuruh Theo untuk memberitahu Draco tentang hal ini dan memintanya ke sini. Tepat pada saat Ms. Lestrange merapalkan mantra Avada Kedavra ke arah Mrs. Malfoy, di saat itulah Draco berlari ke arah ibunya, dan mantra itupun mengenainya. Draco langsung terjatuh dan tidak sadarkan diri lagi. Dia sudah tidak tertolong," jelas Blaise dengan suara bergetar.

Setelah mendengar cerita Blaise, Harry melangkah maju. Matanya terus menatap lekat pemuda pirang yang terus ditangisi oleh kedua orang tuanya. Dengan perlahan, Harry berlutut di sisi yang berseberangan dengan sang ibu.

"Draco."

Hanya kata itu yang bisa Harry keluarkan. Nama sang kekasih yang kini sudah tidak bernyawa lagi. Dengan gemetar, dibelainya pipi sang kekasih dengan lembut. Membelai bibirnya yang sudah membiru dengan ibu jarinya. Tangannya yang satu lagi bergerak meraih tangan Draco, membawanya dalam genggaman erat.

'_Dingin. __Dingin __sekali_,' batin Harry. Rasa dingin itu benar-benar meyakinkan Harry bahwa dia sudah ditinggalkan kekasihnya seorang diri di dunia ini.

Diciumnya dengan lembut tangan yang dulu selalu menggenggamnya dengan hangat itu. Tangan yang sekarang dingin dan terkulai lemas. Kemudian dibawanya tangan itu ke dalam pelukannya, mencoba mengurangi rasa sesak di dadanya. Harry merasakan sesak dan sakit yang teramat sangat di dadanya. Dia bahkan tak mampu mengeluarkan setetes airmata pun karena besarnya rasa sakit yang dia rasakan.

.

#

.

Sudah tiga hari semenjak kematian Draco. Sudah tiga hari pula Harry tidak pernah keluar dari kamarnya di asrama Gryffindor, kecuali saat pemakaman Draco. Itu pun yang dilakukannya hanya mengamati dari jauh, sendiri, dengan wajah datar. Namun jika diperhatikan, mata emeraldnya bersinar penuh luka. Kesedihan yang Harry rasakan tidak dapat digambarkan dalam kata-kata.

Perang memang sudah usai. Voldemort mati. Tapi begitu juga dengan kekasih hatinya. Kekasih yang membuatnya kuat dan bertekad untuk segera mengakhiri peperangan ini dan memenangkannya. Harry memang menang dalam perang, tapi dia kalah dalam cintanya.

"Potter masih belum keluar juga dari kamarnya, Granger?" tanya Blaise kepada Hermione saat dia menghampiri meja Gryffindor pada jam makan malam.

Semenjak perang berakhir, perlahan hubungan asrama Gryffindor dan Slytherin memang membaik, seperti Trio Gryffindor dan Trio Slytherin ini. _Well_, mungkin sekarang hanya menjadi Duo Slytherin, Blaise dan Theo.

"Ya. Dia tidak mau keluar dari kamarnya. Hanya untuk ke ruang rekreasi pun tidak. Aku sampai harus menyuruh Ron untuk mengantarkan makanan untuknya agar dia tetap hidup," jelas Hermione, sedih.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Blaise lagi.

"Menyedihkan. Dia selalu duduk di depan jendela, memandang keluar, tapi dengan pandangan kosong. Dia tidak mau berbicara dengan siapa pun, bahkan denganku atau Ron. Professor Dumbledore dan Professor McGonagall pun tidak bisa membuatnya bicara," jawab gadis terpintar di Hogwarts itu, frustasi.

"Boleh aku mencoba berbicara dengannya? Ada sesuatu yang ingin kuberikan padanya," pinta Blaise.

Hermione sedikit terkejut dengan permintaan Blaise.

"Baiklah. Apapun akan kulakukan untuk membuat Harry kembali berbicara," putus Hermione akhirnya. "Harry membutuhkan seseorang untuk membagi kesedihannya. Aku takut, karena semenjak kematian Malfoy, Harry tidak sedikit pun meneteskan airmata atau memperlihatkan wajah sedihnya, hanya matanya saja yang terkadang memperlihatkan semua luka dan kesedihannya," lanjut Hermione.

"Hanya kita berdua yang tahu mengenai hubungan mereka. Jadi tidak semua orang mengerti apa yang terjadi dengan Potter sesungguhnya. Baiklah, aku akan menemuinya saat makan malam. Mungkin aku sekalian bisa mengantarkan makan malam untuknya?" tawar Blaise.

"_Ok_. Aku akan mengantarmu sampai ke depan kamar Harry," putus Hermione.

.

.

"Aku akan meninggalkanmu berdua dengan Harry. Kebetulan yang lain sudah keluar untuk makan malam. Semoga berhasil, Zabini," ujar Hermione, menepuk lengan Blaise pelan, dan meninggalkannya di depan sebuah pintu kamar di asrama Gryffindor.

Tok tok.

Blaise mulai mengetuk pelan pintu itu. Tidak terdengar jawaban.

Tok tok tok.

Blaise mencoba mengetuk lagi pintu itu dengan lebih keras. Masih tidak ada jawaban.

Akhirnya Blaise memutuskan untuk langsung masuk ke kamar itu.

Pemuda Slytherin itu mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling kamar itu. Tidak jauh berbeda dengan kamar-kamar di Slytherin, pikirnya, hanya saja, di sini didominasi oleh warna merah dan emas, warna khas asrama berlambang singa tersebut.

Dengan perlahan, Blaise masuk ke dalam, baru beberapa langkah, dia langsung melihat sosok yang dicarinya, duduk di dekat jendela, memandang keluar, persis seperti apa yang dikatakan Hermione.

"Potter," panggil Blaise pelan.

Tak ada jawaban dari pemuda di depannya itu. Pandangan matanya terus tertuju jauh keluar jendela.

"Ada yang ingin kuberikan kepadamu," lanjut Blaise tanpa basa-basi. "Draco ingin aku memberikan ini padamu," kemudian Blaise mengulurkan sebuah buku bersampul hijau ke arah Harry.

Mendengar nama Draco disebut, Harry langsung menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Blaise.

"Draco?" ulang Harry, berusaha meyakinkan pendengarannya.

"Ya. Draco sempat memberikan ini padaku sebelum perang dimulai," jelas Blaise, meyakinkan Harry.

Harry pun akhirnya mengulurkan tangannya, meraih buku tersebut.

"Kau harus bangkit, Potter, karena aku yakin Draco tidak ingin kau terus larut dalam kesedihanmu. Itu sebabnya dia meninggalkan buku itu padamu," ujar Blaise, beranjak meninggalkan kamar sang Pahlawan.

Harry memandang buku itu. Buku bersampul hijau yang sangat lembut, buku pemberian Draco. Sebutir airmata jatuh dari emerald itu. Dengan perlahan dipeluknya buku tersebut.

"Aku merindukanmu, Draco," bisik Harry diantara tangisnya yang tak bersuara.

.

#  
>.<p>

Harry membelai lembut permukaan buku bersampul selembut selimut berwarna hijau itu. Warna favorit Draco. Terdapat satu kalimat di sampul depan buku itu.

_WRITE WITH YOUR HEART, AND YOU'LL FIND THE MAGIC IN IT._

Harry tersenyum miris. _'__So __can __I __find__ Draco __in __it __if __I __write __with__ my __heart, __huh?__'_ batin Harry.

Dengan perlahan, dibukanya buku tersebut. Buku pemberian Draco untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Buku yang baru berani dibukanya saat ini, setelah beberapa minggu sejak Blaise menyerahkan buku ini padanya.

.

_Dear Love, _

_Saat kau membaca tulisan ini, mungkin jiwaku sudah berpisah dengan ragaku. I love you, Harry. And I'm sorry if I can't touch you, kiss you and hold your hands anymore. But you have to remember one thing, that I will always be right beside you. Itu sebabnya aku memberikanmu buku ini, sehingga kau tetap bisa menceritakan apapun tanpa harus menahannya seorang diri. Kau selalu tahu kan bagaimana tidak enaknya menahan perasaanmu sendiri? Jadi mulai sekarang, aku ingin agar kau lebih terbuka untuk membagi perasaanmu pada sahabatmu, atau setidaknya pada buku ini. Jangan bersedih atas kepergianku. Aku tahu kau menganggapku egois karena aku telah meninggalkanmu sendiri, tapi yakinlah bahwa suatu saat nanti kau akan bahagia, meski tanpa ada aku di sisimu. _

_Love,_

_DM_

.

Harry tersenyum miris setelah selesai membaca lembar pertama yang berisi tulisan Draco.

"Jadi kau memang sudah tahu bahwa kau akan meninggalkanku selamanya, Draco?" bisik Harry, entah pada siapa.

Diambilnya penu berbulu dan mulai menulis.

_Love, aku merindukanmu. Sangat._

_Aku lelah berharap agar kau tiba-tiba muncul di hadapanku dan memelukku. Menciumku, bahkan menggodaku. Aku lelah bertanya-tanya mengapa kau tega meninggalkanku sendiri disini. _

Harry tertawa miris, "_Merlin_! Sekarang aku benar-benar menulisnya dengan sepenuh hati. Seakan-akan aku menulis surat yang akan kukirimkan untukmu, Draco."

_Awalnya aku marah padamu. Sangat marah. Kau sudah janji padaku bahwa kau tidak akan pernah meninggalkanku. Tapi apa buktinya? Kau meninggalkanku. Untuk selamanya. Aku marah pada diriku. Harusnya kita selalu bersama saat perang kemarin. Harusnya kita bisa saling melindungi satu sama lain. Harusnya aku bisa menyelamatkanmu saat bibimu yang bodoh itu mengenaimu dengan mantranya. Tapi disaat beberapa detik aku mengalihkan pandanganku darimu, kau malah meninggalkanku. Untuk selamanya._

_Aku membencimu, Love. Aku membencimu karena sekarang aku harus kembali mencari alasan untuk meneruskan hidupku. Alasan yang masih terus kucari semenjak kau pergi._

_Tapi kemudian aku sadar, aku tidak bisa mencari alasan lain. Kau adalah alasanku satu-satunya untuk bertahan hidup, baik saat kau masih ada, maupun sekarang, saat aku harus sendiri tanpamu. Aku tahu aku takkan menemukan kebahagiaan sejati tanpa dirimu, tapi aku akan berusaha untuk tetap mencari kebahagiaan lain. _

_Aku akan berbahagia untukmu, Draco. Karena aku yakin, entah bagaimana, bahwa kau masih dan akan selalu berada di sampingku. Melindungiku dan menghangatkanku dengan cintamu, cinta kita._

_I will always love you, Draco Malfoy._

Setetes airmata jatuh dari emeraldnya saat Harry selesai menulis lembaran kedua setelah tulisan kekasihnya.

_I love you, Harry. Forever and always._

Secara ajaib, tiba-tiba muncul sebuah kalimat dengan tulisan tangan rapi khas pangeran Slytherin yang selalu dicintainya, saat Harry selesai menulis.

Diusapnya tulisan itu dengan lembut, seakan-akan dia sedang mengusap wajah kekasihnya yang amat dirindukannya itu. Direbahkannya kepalanya diatas tangan kirinya, sambil terus membelai tulisan itu dengan tangannya yang bebas. Perasaan hangat yang muncul karena tulisan itu, membuat Harry mengantuk dan kemudian tertidur dengan seulas senyum muncul di bibirnya.

.

Draco membelai lembut rambut hitam pemuda cinta pertamanya yang sedang tertidur itu.

"Ya, aku akan selalu berada di sampingmu, _Dear_, mencintaimu dengan seluruh hatiku." Dikecupnya pipi pemuda itu dengan penuh perasaan, sebelum menghilang, membentuk kabut tipis yang memberi kehangatan di sekitar Harry.

"_I __love__ you __too, __Draco,__ always_," gumam Harry dalam tidurnya.

- THE ONE –

D/N

Rate M inspired by Brian & Justin from Queer As Folk. Sorry if I can't described it as good as my imagination XD

I dedicated this fic SPECIAL to CROSSALF (tuh kelelep, specialnya ama namamu ampe pake kepslok), yang semangat ya menuju ujian akhir XDD jangan lupa janjimu pas ditelpon #tetepnagih ..buat ka Sun-T, Ordinary_Kyuu, Rikunarita an Yuuki juga.. Semoga rate M-nya as hot as BJ did! XDD

Gomeeennnnnnnn #orz akirnya malah publish angst lagi.. please kindly R n R.. #senyummanisalaHarry

o iya, baru aja ditanya kaSan apakah diary ini sama kayak yang punya aicchan di Here We Are, kalo menurut aku sih beda, karena kalo di ficnya aicchan, diary itu dipake buat komunikasi dua arah, sedangkan di diary fic ini, Draconya cuman bisa nulis satu kalimat itu aja, itu pun bukan Draco yang nulis, tapi sengaja diset otomatis sama Draco tiap Harry selesai nulis di diary itu.. tapiiiiiiiii.. gomen aicchan..minta ijin yaaaaa.. #orz #sungkemsamaibuperi

-DTK-


End file.
